A Hedgehog And A Girl
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog, a lone wolf character encounters Sector V of the KND. But when shadow rescues Numbuh 3, the two go on an adventure. Two total opposites with opposite emotions, will shadow ignore her? Or protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Mission Already?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A normal night for sector v of the kids next door. Everyone asleep except for numbuh 3 a.k.a. Kuki Sanban. She was standing outside looking up into the stars. Many things were in her mind especially her feeling for a certain Australian boy known as numbuh 4 or known as wally. She ignored the thoughts and went back to bed.

In the city of station square a black and red hedgehog stood atop one of the buildings looking over the town he was known as Shadow the Hedgehog. Filled with strong power and a unknown past he barely has time to talk. He mostly thinks all day and isn't one to start a fight if not to stir his anger to boiling point. He then jumped off the building and skated on his hovershoes through the city.

The following day Sector V had a pretty boring morning until numbuh one leader of sector v rushed into the main room of the treehouse. 'Alright team we have a new mission the adults have a new weapon to use against us apparently we have new enemy to face.'' he stated "What's his name?'' numbuh 5 asked. "That's the problem we don't know.'' numbuh one replied "well kids next door Battlestations!'' numbuh one yelled. They took the S.C.A.M.P.E.R into the air. "Anything on the radar?'' numbuh one asked numbuh 2 "no, nothing yet.'' he told back to him. The group was quiet, so numbuh 3 got up and went over to numbuh 4 and she said "hey wally.'' she said in her casual sweet voice. Usually numbuh 4 didn't like this how she came to him acting sweet like this to him. "hey numbuh 3.'' he said sounding in a bored tone. "Wally we don't talk that much I think we should start now.'' he looked confused. "Why you say that.'' "well you don't talk to me that much and I need more company.'' Numbuh 4 was now getting more worried about her, despite the fact that he has a huge crush on her he barely shows it. "Is there something you want to tell me?'' she asked in a sweet happy tone. Wally was now on the brinking point of confessing how much he cared about her. "Numbuh 3 I-.'' he couldn't continue as the ship rattled.

"Numbuh 2 what's going on!'' numbuh one yelled "Something hit us.'' he yelled back. They decide to make an emergency landing in a forest. They all charged out, they all looked around they were all armed with their 2 by 4 technology. The silence broke as silver flying robots landing around them with hovering discs behind them which were jet packs and they had machine guns for arms. Sector V opened fire on them which they fired back as well. Explosions sounded through the entire forest. The team took cover behind trees or anything else they could find to protect themselves. The robots were being destroyed by sector v. Their victory got cut short has robots got behind them and grabbed them all and destroyed their weapons in the process. "What in the world built these things!'' numbuh one yelled

"Well I did.'' a voice came. A man came walking into the scene he was a rather large or you could say fat man with goggles on top of his head and a long brown mustache on his face. "Who are you.'' numbuh 5 asked ''My name is Dr. Eggman.'' "I see you met my robots really strong don't you think?'' he said. "I've heard of you kids next door you sounded like such pests that must be squashed.'' he said clenching his fist. The robots started to squeeze the five operatives. Until a fast light came zipping past them and the robots holding the five let them go, and fell to the grown and exploded pushing the kids back. ''What was that?'' numbuh one asked. He looked up to see eggman's being destroyed like nothing. "There! Egg robots fire!'' eggman pointing up to a hill where a figure wearing a black cloak with the hood over his head and a plain grey bandanna covering his mouth.


	2. Rescued

Chapter Two: Rescued

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Eggman ordered his other robots to chase down sector v and capture them. Four operatives made it back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R except for numbuh 3. She was still running as robots chased her down. Five of the menacing robots stood in front of her until one robot was grabbed by the legs he twirled around and threw into another.

It was the stranger in the black cloak. He stood in front of her. Three robots remained he charged forward jumped at one robot ripped of it's machine gun arm off. He decided to fire upon the last remaining robots and destroyed them all. He dropped the gun and looked toward Kuki with a glare. He walked over to her, she backed up, he held out his hand and used to show her to follow him. She had no other choice so she walked up to him and he picked her up in his arms and used his fast speed to move through the forest.

It was at night the stranger brought kuki to a mountain overlooking a lot of the scenery. He put her down and walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down. ''Uh, thanks for saving me.'' she said in a thankful tone. She walked over to him and asked him "What's your name?'' He looked at her his eyes were red and shining during the night. She sat next to him, "My name's Shadow.'' he finally spoke she looked at him "nice to meet you shadow.'' she said smiling "Let me thank you.'' she said about to hug him, but he jumped back behind her while she looked over at him. ''Why don't you let me hug you?'' ''I'm not the hugging type.'' he said in a gloomy voice turning around he went over to a bush and got out a briefcase and opened it and got out a pistol, numbuh 3's expression just changed to scared. "Don't worry I won't hurt you.'' he said while putting a clip into it. ''So are you in the kids next door?'' she asked he looked over at her raising an eyebrow. "I've heard of them, but I'm not with them.'' he told her ''So are you against them?'' she asked "No'' he answered "Oh phew that's good.'' she said.


	3. Return To The Treehouse

Chapter Three: Return to the Treehouse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

During the night they didn't talk they mainly stayed quiet.

Shadow broke the silence "What's your name?'' he asked wondering "My names Kuki, but I'm known as numbuh 3 in the kids next door.'' she said to him smiling. "Why do you have that cloak and hood on you still?'' "You would be surprised if you saw what I look like.'' he said in plain voice. "It doesn't matter to me.'' she replied. "I think its about time I brought you back to your friends.'' She wanted to know what this character looked like, but her friends must be worried sick about her. He picked her up and said ''hold on tight.'' he put her arms around his neck. As he skated down the mountain back to the treehouse.

"There, the big treehouse.'' she pointed to it. He stopped in front of the house. He put her on her feet and was about to leave until she said: "Wait!'' she exclaimed he turned around "why don't you come with me?'' He crossed his arms and sighed "Fine.'' he picked her up and went up the tree house and reached a balcony.

He set her down and she went into the mission room. Shadow kept a MP5 ready because the whole tree house had no lights on he followed behind Numbuh 3 when they got into the mission room "Hello.'' numbuh 3 said quietly, the lights turned on shadow pointed his gun as sector v came and hugged numbuh 3, shadow sighed and lowered the weapon.

Numbuh 3 explained the story of what happened between her and Shadow. "Thanks for saving numbuh 3 shadow.'' numbuh one said walking up to him. He was leaning against the wall and looked at him. "Your welcome.'' was all shadow said. 'I've never seen another skilled operative.'' numbuh one said 'I'm not in your group.'' he said sounding like he was getting angry. "Anyways thanks for saving Kuki.'' numbuh one said holding out his hand, Shadow just huffed and walked away, 'man whats his problem?'' numbuh 4 asked.


	4. Can he be trusted?

Chapter 4: Can he be trusted?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: For those have been reading my stories at all, I'm sorry that I haven't made another chapter. I'm busy working on future stories that will later come out. One of them is a sequel to this one! So HOORAY! Enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning sector v came to the kitchen to have breakfast. "I don't like that shadow guy.'' numbuh 4 blurted out from nowhere "Why?'' asked numbuh 2, eating some cereal. "He might be with the adults'' he said "Why would you say that!'' numbuh 3 exclaimed. Everyone looked at her with confusion. "He saved me and you guys why do you think he would be against us?'' she finished. She left and went up to the balcony, surprisingly shadow was there already still in his black cloak.

"What's wrong?'' he asked "My friends think your against us.'' she said in a angry tone crossing her arms. "Listen I'm new here it takes a while for people to get use to things.'' She smiled at him and she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, his eyes widened but he accepted it then she let go. "your really nice you know.'' she said to him smiling. "Thank-'' he was knocked backward flying through the wood wall splintering it and crashed into a wall of the tree house. Kuki gasped and looked to see Eggman in his mechanical hover ship 'well shadow surprised you can make a friend despite you're a lonely piece of trash!'' he shouted "I'll take her now.'' he said looking at kuki she backed up to the end of the balcony, but she fell backwards falling all of a sudden shadow appeared next to her and grabbed her in his arms and he teleported to the ground and raced to the city.

At midday they were weaving through traffic in busy streets. "Lets go up there.'' kuki pointing up to the tallest building the city. He skated up it at supersonic speeds and got to the top. He was breathing hard after the many fighting he did, he decide to sit down and rest. 'Wow that was really fast.'' kuki said in amazement "Yeah I get that.'' shadow replied. He took out a green emerald it lit up and his briefcase appeared in front of him. Kuki was once again amazed: 'how did you do that?'' she questioned "This, is a chaos emerald there are seven of them and filled with tremendous power.'' 'I can use chaos control which I can teleport from one place to another.'' Kuki really liked shadow as one of the most interesting friends she ever had.


	5. Ambush by Eggman

Chapter 5: Ambush by Eggman

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**A/N: This chapter contains lots of fighting, so if you don't like crazy fight scenes, well, most people like fight scenes! So whatever floats your boat!**

Once again at sunset they both sat and watched it fall below the horizon. "I always like the sunset always bright, beautiful, and amazing.'' she simply said. Shadow looked confused, but shook it off. She looked at him with sparkles in her eyes trying to get his attention. "Why are you looking at me like that?'' he said raising an eyebrow "Your just really nice, and courageous, always there for me.'' she said smiling "Is this going somewhere?'' he asked "Yes I just like being with you.'' she said in the most sweetest tone. For once Shadow smiled and looked back at the sun fading over the horizon.

The moment broke as an explosion occurred near them and kuki holding onto the building for dear life. Luckily Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. They both looked up to see Eggman in his hover ship. 'Shadow I would like you to meet someone.'' he moved his hover ship to reveal Metal Sonic with his red eyes brightened at him and he wanted to destroy shadow piece by piece. 'Kuki I want you to run as fast as you can get back to street level.'' he said slowly still focused on the metal dobbleganger. He got out two MP5's and said 'RUN NOW!!!'' he exclaimed as metal sonic punched into the building and slamming to the ground.

Kuki ran down flights of stairs heading toward the bottom. Shadow fired on metal sonic sparks flew from his metallic body shadow used chaos control to make a A4 rocket launcher in his arms and aimed 'Eat this you bucket of bolts.'' it fired and hit metal sonic colliding him to the wall, but he left his imprint in the wall and got back to the ground staring shadow down. Shadow knew this was going to be long battle. Kuki ran down the building stairs wondering 'why are buildings like this have so many stairs?'' Shadow ran up the wall in the one of the top levels of the building dodging metal sonic's attacks, shadow jumped down to the floor sped toward metal sonic as did he they both punched each other pushing them both away from each other slamming into the building wall causing a large shake in the building. Kuki still ran down the towering building in front of her shadow and metal sonic came crashing through shadow punched left at right at metal's head, metal grabbed his fist then kneed him in the chest sending him flying through another wall sending debris everywhere. Shadow got up shook his head he used chaos control and made a desert eagle in his grip he aimed and fired at metals legs, he of course stuttered back a few steps he looked to see shadow come forward and kick him in the head sending metal sonic flying back, but he recovered from it. Shadow ran toward metal kicked him repeatedly some of the hits metal avoided, shadow grabbed metal sonic by both of his arms and swung him around in a circle threw him upwards he teleported above him and clenched both his fists together and hit him hard making metal sonic crash through all the way to the bottom floor of the building.

Numbuh 3 reached the bottom to see metal sonic getting up and he spotted her, she gasped and started running toward the door shadow came crashing through the roof of the bottom floor lunging forward toward metal sonic he looked up to only meet a foot crashing down into his face creating a huge dust cloud 'KEEP RUNNING!!!'' shadow shouted toward her she exited the building to see shadow being flung out of it crashing into the side of a parked a car. Metal Sonic picked up another car and slammed it on top of shadow. 'NO!!'' kuki screamed she looked to see metal sonic walking toward her, but he stopped and Eggman's silver robots surround her. "I told you your friend is a piece of trash.'' eggman said walking up to her. An explosion sounded and shadow came flying toward Eggman, except metal sonic clenched shadow by the neck. "Shadow, shadow, when will you stop.'' eggman said shaking his head. '"I see this girl is important to you.'' he said looking at kuki. 'You dare touch her.'' shadow threatened, eggman looked at shadow "Or what you pesky rat.'' he told back to him. "Listen here, Numbuh 3 as you are called, do you know what this scum looks like?'' eggman said. She looked at shadow confused. "Of course he's a kid.'' she told eggman chuckled 'he didn't take of this cloak and showed you?'' eggman ripped the cloak off of shadow, kuki gasped to see a black hedgehog with white gloves on and golden rings around his wrists he had red marks on his quills. "See he's just a filthy hedgehog.'' eggman said and laughed afterwards "Put her on my hover ship.'' he ordered his robots they grabbed her and restrained her with shackles. "Metal Sonic dispose of him will you.'' eggman ordered. Eggman on his hover ship flew off as did his robots. Metal sonic flew up into the sky and with a mighty throw flung shadow down toward the city he crashed through three buildings and plunged into the city street creating a crater with his motion less body in the middle.


	6. A Daring Rescue

Chapter 6: **A Daring Rescue**

**A/N: I felt guilty on letting this go, so I came back to work on this and the rest of the series that will follow. I still don't own anything!!!**

Shadow's eyes creaked open he sat up to see he was in a bed with bandages covering parts of his injuries he looked around and noticed he was in Sector V's tree house infirmary. He got up despite the excruciating pain he had went into the TV room and saw sector v watching t v. They all saw him and ran over to him 'you alright?'' Numbuh one asked "Kinda.'' shadow replied "Where's Numbuh 3?'' Numbuh 4 asked "Eggman took her.'' he said sounding more tired and gripping his chest in pain. "I need to be alone.'' he said taking out the chaos emerald and used chaos control and was gone. He sat upon a building staring up at the stars and he took of the bandages throwing them away. "Now what should I do?'' he asked himself 'I give up, there's nothing I can do.'' he said sounding getting carried away. He got up and was about to walk away, but he stopped and remembered what Kuki told him.

Flashback: "You're a really nice person.'' she said smiling at him "You're the most best friend I had, you always protected me, and was always there for me.'' she said then she hugged him tightly and he put a hand on her back and hugged back, and he finally smiled. End Flashback

He turned around "I can't give up I protected her and I shall not give up.'' he said clenching his fist. "I'm coming for you.'' he said sounding motivated. He used his glider he prepared for any cases flying in the air he landed on a cliff overlooking an ocean he spotted in the distance an island with spotlights coming from it. 'Here I come Kuki.'' he put on his glider and lifted off, he flew low close above the ocean. He landed on the rocky shore and slowly walked up it. 'Where could the holding cells be?'' he thought he got on top of a metal wall to see Eggman's robots everywhere and large buildings spanning across the metal fort. He jumped off the wall and hid behind a metal container, he looked around the corner and spotted in the middle of the fort a giant metal fortress in the middle, it had spotlights, gun towers, as well as cannons place on top of some of the towers. He dashed toward the side of the fortress he jumped up layer, by layer of the fortress and reached the top. He found a hatch opened it and went down it, he was in a hallway with many doors on the sides and found a two metal sliding doors and above them it said 'Holding Cells'

"There you are.'' he said. He ran over to it. He heard a robot coming out and jumped up holding onto a pipe and leaped in with the doors closing behind him. He walked further in and came up to a monitor and searched what cell numbuh 3 was in. 'Where are you.'' he said sternly typing in different cell blocks. Finally he found where she was, 'Cell block 2 cell 10' he said and dashed down the hall and came to a stop and looked into a cell to see Kuki sitting on the bench in the cell. "Guess who.'' was all shadow said at that time she turned her head to him he held the bars and smiled at her. She slowly got up and walked toward to him 'You… you came … back.'' she said with tears in her eyes. "Like you said I'll always be there for you.'' he said back to her, her eyes sparkled with joy. "Now lets get you out of here.'' he grabbed the bars and with surprising strength bended them out. "Now lets-'' but he was stopped when she hugged him fiercely. "You came to rescue me despite your injuries?'' she asked sounding worried. "Yes of course, anything for my best friend.'' he replied back to her. He turned around "lets go and hurry before-.'' he stopped when Kuki grabbed him and turned him around put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him right on his cheek and she stepped back and smiled. "Lets go.'' he said, bending the bars out for her to come through. Unfortunately, when they faced down the hall, there stood Eggman.


	7. Journey's Last Fight

Chapter 7: Journey's Last Fight

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.

"So Shadow.'' a voice rang at them they both turned around to see atop the wall was Eggman they ignored him and started running to their luck and spot one of Eggman's boats left at the dock of the island. They jumped in the boat shadow immediately got in the drivers seat and dashed the boat away from the island. "Metal Sonic, go get them back.'' Eggman ordered. Metal Sonic quickly jumped up in the air with ten of Eggman's silver robots following with Eggman following on his hover ship afterwards. Shadow looked back to see the robots approaching "Kuki, take the wheel.'' he told her. Luckily some weapons were left on the boat, he set up a gatling gun and mowed down the robots as they splashed into the ocean.

Metal Sonic came flying into view "Shadow we're approaching the city!'' she shouted back to him. He left the gun and saw they were definitely getting close to the city. "We're going to fast I can't stop the boat!'' she yelled. He picked her up and said "Hold on tight.'' she wrapped her arms around his neck and made a mighty leap toward the city and landed on a roof of a building. "That was close.'' she said Metal sonic landed right behind them staring them down, shadow jumped off the building and sped down with metal sonic following he fired a missile at them which separated the two.

Kuki started to fall down while shadow spotted her and he used chaos control and teleported to her and grabbed her in his arms and they landed safely to the ground. "Kuki start running okay I'll finish this.'' he said turning around to metal sonic who just landed on the street. Shadow and metal held up their fists and in an instance. The two charged toward each other and an explosion came, but metal sonic got effected by it only as Shadow stood strong. Metal shook his head used his jet boosters and sped toward shadow and grabbed him metal simply threw him head first into the concrete street. Shadow was strong, but can't fight forever. Kuki watched from a distance and strongly worried about Shadow. Shadow clenched his hand around Metal Sonic's leg and went up a building letting metal leave a long section of the building wall destroyed.

When he reached the top shadow jumped up and threw metal sonic back down to street level creating a small shockwave which rattled cars and everything around. Metal was now the one to worry shadow looked beaten and battered as well, but didn't give up. He wanted to finish it for good so he went straight forward toward him, picked up metal sonic by his neck went up a building and he jumped high into the air then started punching left and right and kicking him while in a freefall. Shadow then grabbed Metal Sonic's shoulders and pushed forward as they both speeded down to the city and there was a bright light as a large explosion erupted and the cloud of smoke trailed into the sky. Kuki immediately started running with her tears dropping to the ground because of her fear of Shadow might be dead. She found a large crater and saw the citizens standing around it, she jumped inside the crater and searched for Shadow.

She found the wrecked body of metal sonic, she spotted a white glove sticking out of a pile of rubble she moved the rocks off and found a very beaten and battered Shadow with his eyes starting to wince open. Kuki immediately shed tears of joy and hugged him tightly and he returned while he closed his eyes in the process, he was glad that she was okay. "Shadow are you okay?'' she asked trying stop her tears from falling. "Yeah of course I'm okay.'' he replied. He got up slowly they both looked to see sector v coming down inside the crater yelling her name. When Kuki turned around Shadow was gone, but she was greeted by her friends coming to hug her. She spotted him looking down at her as he stood atop a building then just like that he dashed away at high speed.

The following day everything was okay, Shadow defeated metal sonic, eggman didn't see metal sonic being destroyed being possible, but he found his wreckage and of course went away. Kuki was okay with the help of shadow, she was very happy. Shadow stood atop a building looking at the sunset, he turned around to see Kuki standing there with a smile on her face, she ran toward him and hugged him again being very proud of him.

They both sat down. "Shadow without you, I probably wouldn't be alive.'' she said out of nowhere. "Thanks to you I feel more better than I usually am.'' he replied to her. "Shadow I said this before, but you really protected me and were there for me always.'' she said happily "That's why you'll always be in my heart Shadow.'' she told him then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and was happy to have a friend like her. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset together. Their relationship grew as they first met and these two fought against strong odds, but they outlasted it.

These two: Shadow the Hedgehog and Kuki Sanban shall be friends forever.

A/N: FINALLY!!! I'm so dang proud of finally finishing this. The next one will be up soon, I mean it! REAL SOON! For those who read this, plz read and review! I'll be happy for any advice you give!

**BTW: The next story will be called; "The Rise and Fall of a Hero" Located in the KND and Sonic crossover section.**


End file.
